


A lifetime of disagreements

by softvanillavoca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Declarations, M/M, Post-Canon, Smitten Victor, Yuuri's thicc thighs, ngl Victor would happily die being crushed by Yuuri's thighs, they're so sappy guys, this turned out cheesier than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvanillavoca/pseuds/softvanillavoca
Summary: Yuuri is a cuddle monster in denial, and Victor is thirsty for his fiancé’s thighs.aka super self-indulgent fluff fic with sappy love declarations





	A lifetime of disagreements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



> This was is my submission number 1 for a tumblr event tagged as #lovelybang which was meant to show our appreciation for the precious and lovely @lovelyTitania.  
> The story of the fic is loosely based off this [amazing art by her](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/162695754204/), go check her out~

The afternoon drama on the TV went completely unwatched as Victor focused his all of his attention on the sensation of his fiancé’s lovely thighs cradled in his arms. He absent-mindedly rubbed his cheek against the smooth, warm skin, beautifully exposed thanks to Yuuri’s cotton bed shorts. Yuuri’s skin had always been so amazingly soft, even with the strong, tight muscles rippling underneath it as Victor’s fingers caressed his legs with single-minded veneration.

 _Aaah,_ he thought. _I can’t believe I used to dread my days off, because I couldn’t stand the idea of staying inside my apartment while I could be practicing. I could spend my whole life like this, wrapped around Yuuri’s delicious, amazing thighs like a heat seeking octopus, until the end of time._

Victor thanked his past self for shirking no expenses when it came to buying furniture his (now their) apartment. The blue couch they used for watching the TV had the softest texture that made one feel like they were floating on a cloud, but the core was firm enough to prevent any back pains during the times when either or both of them ended up napping on it. It was just the right size for optimum amount of skin contact while cuddling, too. Just like now.

Victor hooked his left arm under Yuuri’s left thigh to bring it closer to his mouth, and gently nibbled on the barely visible stretchmarks near the hem of Yuuri’s shorts, driving his fiancé to giggle and playfully shove at Victor’s face.

“Vitya! That tickles!” He squealed, finally dropping the pretense of watching the TV. He tried to fix Victor with a fake glare, but the effect was lost with the mirth sparkling in his eyes. “Stop distracting me, I’m trying to study here.”

“Were you, now?” Victor asked in a low voice and wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, grinning when Yuuri flushed a soft shade of pink. His Yuuri was beautiful even when he was trying to bullshit.

While it was true that Yuuri sometimes spent his afternoons or evenings on this couch watching Russian shows to improve his Russian listening skills, Victor knew very well that studying wasn’t what was on Yuuri’s mind when he came out of their bedroom earlier looking adorably sleepy and flopped on the couch with his legs on Victor’s lap. For the last twenty minutes or so, he had been leisurely going through his social media notifications while Victor had been worshipping his legs, instead of using the language learning apps on his phone. After getting to know each other intimately for almost a year and a half, Victor was thoroughly familiar with the majority of Yuuri’s tells, and he could easily differentiate between I-want-to-study-please-give-me-some-space Yuuri and I-want-cuddles-but-I’m-still-not-awake-enough-to-verbally-demand-it-right-now Yuuri.

Victor gently pulled away Yuuri’s hand from his face, and kissed the knuckles of his hand. “Let me appreciate your legs a bit more, darling. You know I can’t wake up properly until I have had my fill of you.” The comment earned him a snort from Yuuri, both of them well-aware that Victor was an early riser in contrast to Yuuri’s night-owl tendencies.

Victor gasped when his lovely, cruel husband-to-be gracefully extended the leg Victor wasn’t holding prisoner, to show off the tight muscles of his thigh, toes in a perfect ballet point. “Just why are you so obsessed with my legs? They are nothing special. Just regular athlete legs, maybe even uglier than most.” In the past Victor might have gotten worried about Yuuri being self-deprecating, but now he could recognize the teasing glint in his eyes as a clear sign that he was just messing with Victor.

“Are you sure you want to ask that question, Yuuri? Because I could go on hours about how your legs are a gift to mankind. Perfectly muscled thighs, strong enough to crush my head as I -”

“Okay, maybe I don’t want to!” Yuuri laughed and cut him off before he could get into any explicit details. “Sheesh, you really just like me for my legs, don’t you?”

Although Victor knew they were both being playful here, he was suddenly overcome with the urge to explain why Yuuri’s legs fascinated him in more detail. Yes, a good part of it was aesthetic appreciation, but it was so much more than that. Although they didn’t have any doubts about their love for each other anymore, Victor felt that he needed to announce it whenever he could.

“I love your legs because everything about them reminds me of all the things to love about you, solnyshko.” Because of their choice of occupation, Yuuri’s legs were a direct reflection of who Yuuri was as a person, of his strength and determination and stubbornness, and Victor loved them so much.

“The solid muscles all throughout your legs that have reached their beautiful form through the years of hard work, perseverance and dedication. The skin of your feet that have become hard and battered from constant torture you bravely went through to achieve your goals. Each vein of your muscles, every single one of these bruises is like a bookmark in the diary of the journey you took to get where we are today. How can I not love them all?” Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes, his heart full of love for the man before him. “Yuuri. Thank you for being so brave and fighting for your dreams. Thank you for never stopping. Thank you for coming to me.”

Unprepared for the sudden emotional declaration, Yuuri’s honey brown eyes widened in surprise. The last vestige of sleepiness was gone from his gaze as he stared intently at Victor, and his left hand returned to Victor’s face, gently caressing.

“You’re welcome, Victor. Also thank you. Thank you so much for everything.” His thumb stroked Victor’s cheek gently while he continued. “Thank you for doing your best for all those years. For bringing me here, and for staying by my side. I love you.” His eyes were soft but sure, not a hint of hesitation or uncertainty in his gaze.

“And I love you.” Victor replied, barely managing to hold back the tears (his emotions just keep spilling out ever since he met Yuuri), and turned his head slightly to kiss Yuuri’s palm. He fixed his gaze on Yuuri, absentmindedly running one of his hands along one smooth calf while the other rested on the hand caressing his cheek. “I still feel like I’m dreaming sometimes. I’ve never been a pessimist, but I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find someone whom I could love this much and be loved back in return.”

Yuuri laughed softly, the sound like sweet music to Victor’s ears, and leaned forward to gently boop his nose with Victor’s. “That’s my line, Vitya. You’re the one who makes me feel like the luckiest man on earth.” Victor was about to argue against that claim, with a detailed speech on how Katsuki Yuuri was a treasure and the light of Victor’s life, but before he could do so Yuuri pressed their lips together. “Let’s just agree that we’re both the luckiest men, okay?” 

I can do that, Victor thought dazedly as his beloved lied back on the cushions and pulled him on top of himself. He could be agreeable for now. After all, he had the rest of their lives to argue with Yuuri.

_A lifetime of arguing over who loves the other more and is the luckier man._

Victor couldn’t _**wait.**_


End file.
